Talk:Elemental Siphon
For those curious about the bonus value change, I altered the bonus values to be more consistent with the formula format. Indicating the adjusted SMN skill multiplied by the % provides a much lower return than the formula actually gives. (i.e. 250 x 10% is 25, not the intended 275) This is also much more consistent with the previously provided example. Davrost 01:46, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Added duration, distance, and fixed macro information. Dru 22:29, 10 March 2008 (UTC) level is somewhere between 40 and 50. Data All tests on New Moon, Lightningsday, by 75SMN/37SCH with 296 Summoning Magic skill (unless noted otherwise) **Used with freshly-cast Fire Spirit: 246MP. **Used with Fire Spirit at >100%TP: 246MP. **Used with Air Spirit while holding a Wind Staff: 246MP. **Used with Air Spirit that's taken some damage: 236MP. **Used with Fire Spirit at <50%HP: 246MP. **Used with Fire Spirit after removing all +SummoningSkill gear (L269): 219MP. Puzzling. Izzitda Shoes 00:31, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Further thoughts: Based on the data from whoever edited the main article, the formula may simply be (SummoningSkill - 50) with a 10% bonus if using the day's spirit. Questions that arise: Is there a further bonus for weather? Izzitda Shoes 00:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Does elemetal seal help or goes unchanged...Exzir 01:23, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Tested it with 313 SummoningSkill on Darkday for 289 MP. Same day, tested with Rainy weather using Water elemental for 289 mp recovered, and 263 MP when the weather was gone. Seems that the bonus for day is the same that for weather, 10% bonus. Waiting to test it with day + weather bonuses. FFXI-Zeruel 331 smn skill on Darksday in Apollyon (constant double dark weather for those who don't know) recovered 361 mp. After darksday went away, tried with double weather and recovered 26 less mp (335) --Bekisa 16:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Testing Results from Different Summoners *Testing seems to indicate that the MP recovered from Elemental Siphon is calculated by: **Summoning magic skill - 50 ***10% is added per every weather effect and day that matches the spirit ***Extra 5% awarded for double weather (i.e. double dark getting 25% bonus instead of 20%) ***10% is subtracted per every weather and day that is in opposition to the spirit. ***After the weather and day effects are added/subtracted, the amount of MP recovered is truncated. *Sea obis and staves have no effect. Additional testing and links to more testing to support this formula can be found at the Elemental Siphon thread at KI --Ashokan *MP restored seems to depend on Summoning magic skill: 271 skill gave 243 MP 3 times in a row, 311 skill gave 279 to 287. More testing needed; test done with Thunder spirit on Thunder day. (Earth Spirit on Earthday, no weather with 325 Skill -> 302 MP, same with wind weather -> 275 MP gained --Yemaya 10:46, 11 March 2008 (UTC)) *Another test: used it with a light elemental on Thunderday in thunder weather as a level 57smn with 184 summoning skill, and again on Watersday in thunder weather. It restored 134 mp both times. * MP restored on Thunder Day with Thunder Elemental at summoning skill level 151 was 111. When it skilled up to 152 it reached 112.Exact same numbers with Light elemental on Lights Day *Tested today, Firesday: Summoning skill 254, Light spirit = 204 mp regained. Thundersday(Lightningsday?): Summoning skill 254, Light Spirit = 204 mp regained. More tests today: Sumonning skill 254, Light spirit on lights day I regained 224 mp, repeated multiple times for the same result. Now, Darksday, Summoning skill 254, Light spirit, regained 183 mp. - Darkckai(Fairy) *''Location: Pso'Xja'' , Ice Spirit, Iceday, Double Ice Weather, Ice Staff, Summoning Skill: 290 , Elemental Siphon = 324 ^^ --Lalowalo 22:05, 18 March 2008 (UTC) *No actual numbers, just a little info. Number is BOOSTED if you have the corresponding elemental staff equipped, and (possibly) reduced if you have the opposite staff on. I noticed this multiple times in Onzozo earlier tonight. Myzou 09:13, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Summoning Magic 301 on Light Day. Cast Light Spirit and used Elemental Siphon recovered 276 MP. (In Sea) Elemental Staves have no effect on MP recovered Test with Dark Staff equipped on Earthsday amount returned: 251 MP. Tested again with Earth Staff on Earthsday: 251 MP. DavionHikari 21:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Maybe I'm missing something... Tested again last night. (Using your format) :Test with Light Staff equipped on Firesday amount returned: 232 MP :Tested again with Fire Staff equipped on Firesday: 246 MP. :What I find weird is the numbers don't even add up, however, no weather was present. I'm going to do some more research, it's quite possible I accidentally unequipped some Summoning Magic Gear in some of my avatar macros, though unlikely, still possible. Myzou 07:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Status cure? Only happened twice so far, so very likely it is a coincidence...but then again....I thought I might as well say what happened. Both of the times I got Weighed down from fighting two Hover Tanks, I used Elemental Siphon afterwards and right when my MP returned, Weighed Down went away...Again, probably a coincidence, but the timing was perfect - Hiachi 01:16, 15 June 2008 (UTC) This ability is amazing if you have capped summoning magic skill, and the best smn magic skill gear out there. Definatly worth it to merit smn magic skill if you have the gear to go along with the merits. Darkrift Weather bonus "If the same weather is already present the bonus is applied as if in double weather and so on." Is this really proven true? I thought storm spells gave no additional benefit if the storm effect on you matched the weather. And if that's the case, does the weather effect increase if it's already double weather? Tahngarthortalk- 21:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Day/weather bonuses Does it seem to anyone else like the list for the bonus multiplier is too long/confusing? It would be much easier to just list three numbers. Base = 1.00 Day = .10 Weather = .10 Double Weather = .25 Add if matching, subtract if opposing Could probably make a much cleaner table with that. -- 17:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) If there aren't any objections to this in the next few days, I'll be changing it to this (slightly modified). The current list IS far too long and confusing to be practical. --KingOfZeal 17:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC)